Umbrella Rain
by Taeng
Summary: One-shot. Takes place after my other fic 'Complete'. Kotoha gets caught in the rain. Chiaki/Kotoha


Okay, I got the idea for this after reading an Evangelion fic. This was orginally supposed to be a Friendship story, but after re-reading and revising 'Fated', I felt like I had to write something sweet and romantic, so this is what I came up with & yes, it is a Chiaki/Kotoha story. Also, I had orginally intended for this to take place after 'FireFlies', but since the sequel to that (which I'm currently planning) takes place directly after it, I couldn't really have it there, so instead, it takes place after 'Complete', so they are a couple here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It belongs to Toei.

_**Umbrella Rain**_

Kotoha walked along the quiet Kyoto street, a bag swinging next to her. She had been out to buy cakes and pastries for herself and her sister. She sighed leisurely and stared up at the sky. She groaned upon seeing dark grey clouds begin to approach, covering the clear blue sky. She was still a way from her home and was regretting her decision to ignore her sister and leave the house without an umbrella, since the clouds were moving quickly. She quickened her pace and broke into a run just as thick, heavy rain began to fall quickly. She groaned out loud as she was completely soaked within seconds.

As she ran, her eyes skirted across both sides of the road, trying to find some sort of shelter, but she couldn't see any.

"Kotoha! Kotoha!"

She slowed down slightly upon hearing someone call what sounded like her name, but didn't stop.

"Kotoha!"

This time it was louder and she stopped momentarily to look around. She couldn't see anyone and was about to start running again when she felt someone grab her hand and pull her under the cover of some low hanging branches.

"Get off!" Kotoha snapped, yanking her hand out of the person's grip. She was about to run out into the rain, when the person touched her on the shoulder.

"Kotoha."

She gasped as she recognised the voice and spun around to face them, dropping her bag. Leaning against the trunk of the tree was Chiaki. Like her, he was completely soaked.

"Hey," he said, giving her a crooked smile and a wave.

She stared at him for a moment before quickly going over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and laughed. "Chiaki! What-what are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you," he said, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. After a couple of moments, he pulled away from her slightly and she looked up at him, expectantly. "I also came to do this," he added, leaning towards her. She smiled as his lips made contact with hers and she pushed herself up, deepening the kiss. He could taste her cocoa butter lip balm on his lips as her hands moved from their place on his shoulders, gliding up his neck and across his cheeks, tangling her fingers in his wet hair.

The rain was still falling heavily as they broke apart, both of them slightly flustered. Kotoha placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I really missed you doing that," she said, smiling broadly.

"Me too," Chiaki agreed. He studied her face for a moment, brushing her hair off of her face.

She stared at him again before asking again, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you," Chiaki repeated, smiling. "I was really missing you, so I decided to hop on a train and visit you. I called at your house, but your sister said that you'd gone out, so I came looking for you."

"Oh," she said, quietly. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "How did you know where to find me?"

"You're sister, Mitsuba, told me where you'd gone and she gave me directions." He looked over at the bag that she had dropped on the ground. "You still like sweet things then."

"Of course. I like you don't I," she added, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. She leaned against him then and shivered.

"Here."

Kotoha stood back and watched as Chiaki took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I know it wouldn't really help much, but-"

"No," Kotoha interrupted him, holding the jacket tightly to her, leaning against him again, "it's perfect."

Chiaki smiled again, wrapping his arms tightly around her, resting his chin on top of her head as she snuggled closer to him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, watching the rain continue to fall. Chiaki glanced up and could see the still dark clouds through the leaves and branches of the tree. He sighed.

"I don't think this rain is going to let up any time soon," he said.

"Mmmhmm." Came Kotoha's reply.

"Maybe we should think about heading back to yours."

Kotoha looked up at him. "But if we do that we'll get soaked again."

"Hang on." He moved away from the tree slightly, reaching round and taking something out of his back pocket. "Your sister gave me this," he said, showing her the light yellow umbrella in his hand.

"Chiaki!" Kotoha cried, hitting his arm lightly in a playful manner. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Sorry, I forgot. I just got caught up with seeing you again." He gave her a sheepish smile and she instantly forgave him.

She took a step back so that he could open the umbrella. He then walked out from under the tree cover, holding the umbrella above him, protecting him from the continuous heavy rain and held out his hand for Kotoha. She smiled happily as she picked up her bag and took his hand, stepping under the umbrella, wrapping her arms around him as he placed his free arm around her shoulders, so that they were as close as they could possibly be.

"This feels so romantic," Kotoha said, leaning into him as they began to walk. "It's like I suppose to get caught in the rain and you were supposed to rescue me."

"Yeah." Chiaki laughed. "Look."

Kotoha looked up. Not far in the distance was clear blue sky. She shook her head and laughed as well. "Oh well," she said, stopping and looking up at him, "at least your here."

He turned to face her as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He nearly dropped the umbrella, but managed to keep it steady as he kissed her.

Kotoha broke away and took a breath. "I've missed doing that," she said, still smiling as she entwined her fingers with his.

"I love you." Chiaki smiled, lifting their joined hand and gently kissing her fingers, making her giggle.

"I love you too," she replied. She looked down at the bag in her other hand. "Come one," she said, "we'd better take these back for Nee-san. She likes sweet things more than I do."

"Maybe that's why she likes me so much," Chiaki said, remembering Kotoha's earlier comment that she liked him because he was sweet.

Kotoha leant up and kissed him again. "No one will ever like you as much as I do," she said, smiling coyly.

Chiaki smiled back, knowing that her words were true and pulled her closer to him. Their fingers still entwined, they headed back to the Hanaori household.

* * *

A/N: This orginally just going to be called 'Rain', but I didn't really like it on it's own, then I heard Rhianna's 'Umbrella' and thought the lyrics matched pretty well, but since I didn't want to call the story 'Umbrella', I came up with 'Umbrella Rain'.

_**Songs:**_

_**Umbrella**_ – Rhianna

_**Rain**_ - Madonna


End file.
